Victoria Hand (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly , ; , (assistant leader), assistant to Norman Osborn | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion; formerly Avengers Tower, S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier, H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (with dyed red streak)Category:Dyed HairCategory:Red Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Currently serves as liaison and coordinator of the New Avengers; formerly H.A.M.M.E.R triple agent, deputy director of H.A.M.M.E.R., assistant to Norman Osborn, S.H.I.E.L.D. business affairs operative (accountant) | Education = S.H.I.E.L.D. training, presumably MBA in accounting | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Matt Fraction; Salvador Larroca | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 8 | Death = New Avengers Vol 2 32 | HistoryText = S.H.I.E.L.D. Three years before the Skrull Invasion, Victoria Hand was an accountant for S.H.I.E.L.D., who was in a relationship with another agent named Isabelle. Victoria was determined to send a letter informing Director Nick Fury how he was mishandling the War on Terror. Isabelle implored Victoria not to send the letter but Victoria did anyway and was transferred immediately to Portland, Oregon. As a result, Isabelle, furious that she did not listen to her, ended their relationship. H.A.M.M.E.R. In the aftermath of the Secret Invasion, Norman Osborn rose to power and picked Victoria as his deputy director for her hawkish positions regarding anti-terrorism. When Norman transformed S.H.I.E.L.D. into H.A.M.M.E.R. Victoria was immediately tasked with ferreting out any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents loyal to Nick Fury, Tony Stark, or Captain America. However, she was unable to eliminate everyone, as a number of double agents were working for Fury. When she asked what "H.A.M.M.E.R." stood for, Osborn told her to think up something for the acronym. Victoria was witness to all the illegal and unethical dealings that Osborn was doing, like shooting down a plane to see how powerful Pepper Potts's suit was. They even tried to hunt down Iron Man who was public enemy number one. H.A.M.M.E.R. tracks them down to Russia. Victoria later informs Osborn that they have apprehended Maria Hill. On the Helicarrier, Victoria gives the order to dissect the Crimson Dynamo armor they recovered from Stark's hideout. But apparently, the real Madame Masque was in it; Victoria is horrified by her disfigured face. In fact, Pepper has disguised herself as Madame Masque, freeing Black Widow and Hill and reveals that she has an escape plan. Already, her Rescue armor has uploaded a virus to the H.A.M.M.E.R. mainframe, taking control of all the armors on the Helicarrier. In Avengers Tower, the doctors had reported to Victoria Hand that Madame Masque has a severe trauma after being locked inside the Crimson Dynamo suit. Hand orders the building into lock-down to prevent Masque's impostor from escaping before Osborn finds out. Meanwhile, Pepper Potts, Black Widow and Maria Hill are attempting to sneak out, with Potts disguised as Masque escorting prisoners. Also, her Rescue suit has reported that H.A.M.M.E.R. hasn't cracked the Stark drive's encryption. Unfortunately, as the three women attempt to leave through the lobby, they find a brigade of H.A.M.M.E.R. troops waiting for them. Victoria, under Osborn's direction, conspired with criminals like Doctor Doom for personal power, defrauding the American administration, etc. Together they also recruited their own superhero strike team dubbed the Dark Avengers. Victoria, under orders from Osborn, recruited a new band of criminals to join the Thunderbolts. War Machine Osborn and Victoria learn of the fiasco in Aqiria. Enraged over the sudden turn of events, he decides to implement "Plan B". They send the Dark Avenger, Ares, to Aqiria. The word comes back they have located Ultimo's head and end up releasing a virus. They must now try and contain the virus. Watching this on a viewscreen from Avengers Tower, the Iron Patriot tells Victoria Hand to cancel his appointments for the day. All of these crimes have been exposed to the public at large, though Osborn considers it minor. He and his troops then destroy the giant War Machine armor, before taking Rhodey into custody, preparing to place him on trial for war crimes. War Machine has exposed multiple examples of corruption around the country. However, he is still put on trial for treason and crimes against humanity, in a plan arranged by Osborn and Victoria to distract the public from the persecution of the Bainesville Ten. At a press conference arranged by Victoria, Osborn tells the world that he had authorized the attack on Rhodey's prison, claiming that H.A.M.M.E.R. agents liberated the "real" Rhodey and that the cyborg Rhodey is a fake. He promises a pardon of all charges. Osborn's plane lands escorted by Victoria and they announce that in light of these recent events, he is closing down Camp Hammond, allowing the angry citizens to ransack the place. He promises that he will reorganize the Initiative. Gauntlet is demanding to know if anything is done about rescuing the Shadow Initiative. Osborn promises that he'll get them home safe. However, he has no idea what Gauntlet's talking about and has his assistant Victoria Hand find out. The new Camp HAMMER is formed under direct control of Norman Osborn. Osborn is traveling along Sixth Avenue in his limo, communicating to Victoria Hand via hologram. Then suddenly, the roof is ripped off by none other Spider-Man, who wraps his webs around Osborn and drags him away before beating the stuffing out of him. Spider-Woman later interrupted a meeting at Avengers Tower, popped up right where Victoria and Dark Avengers were, and they attacked and restrained her, believing her to be a Skrull. The Avengers receive word that Doctor Doom has been attacked by Morgana le Fay and go to Latveria on their first mission to assist him. Victoria works behind the scene during the battle. Victoria Hand contacts Osborn, reporting that Clint Barton had gone to the media and told everyone that he is stocking criminals for his dirty work. Osborn asks Victoria to arrange an interview to sort this out. During the interview he manages to sweet-talk the media into thinking that he's gotten over the Goblin. He also denounced Clint Barton's accusations of treachery and fraud against America itself. Before going on a mission against the Atlanteans, Victoria pulls Osborn aside, asking him to not go to Los Angeles. She points out that he hasn't slept since his rise to power. Already, he is losing his mind and many different individuals are waiting for that to just happen. She offers her help, as she did in his agenda. She is next involved in the manhunt against Clint Barton. She later has a confrontation with Elektra and Wolverine. H.A.M.M.E.R. continues after Elektra, believing her to be a Skrull. Victoria and Osborn travel to San Francisco to meet with Emma Frost, to finally deal with the Mutant problem. Together they discuss forming their own team of Mutants. They continued to monitor the X-Men as they battle the Acolytes. Osborn and Victoria work with Emma Frost and they form the Dark X-Men. The new team is then sent in to deal with the Mutants. The issues with the Mutants escalate. Following an all-out war with H.A.M.M.E.R. and his Dark Avengers, the X-Men left San Francisco. At Avengers Tower, Osborn is meeting with someone called Scourge. He gives his new subordinate a ballistic mask to cover his ruined face. Victoria Hand then informs him that Songbird is confirmed to be alive. They then try to form a plan to deal with the Hulk's young son Skaar. Victoria goes digging for anything that might hinder her boss, Norman Osborn. Victoria later monitors the Agents of Atlas as they battle the Hulk. Ms. Marvel (Karla Sofen) is sent after the original Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers). Victoria Hand attempts to access the vault Osborn is in, telling him that the Secretary of Defense is calling. Osborn denies the call, so Victoria bluffs that he's on a mission. But once she's gone, Osborn calls for help. The List Nick Fury sneaks into Avengers Tower and wakes up Norman Osborn from his own bed, stating that he's here on a matter of national security. Osborn shows him his list, which details what he plans to do to certain people, his intent to control the world, and the death of Fury. Fury shows his own list: save the world, punch Osborn in the face, have a beer. But Fury tells him that they have more important matters to take care of. H.A.M.M.E.R. agents apprehend Seth Waters from the Department of Treasury before he could commit suicide. Once he's in custody, Victoria Hand briefs both Osborn and Fury that Waters has been secretly funneling money to an unspecified location. All what they recovered from his office was some kind of data storage device. The next on the list to deal with is the Hulk. At the Oscorp building, Osborn tells Victoria Hand that he intends to kill Spider-Man, not as a task, but his reward. But when he opens a door to his lab, he finds Spider-Man, having downloaded video footage showing him using both the Goblin and Supersoldier serums on a living being, including vivisection. Reacting quickly, Spidey yells, "Look! Naked Belgian!", making Osborn turn around, giving him the opportunity to escape. Osborn chases after the wall-crawler, glad at the opportunity to take down his nemesis. He fires at Spidey, causing a section of a building to fall down on unsuspecting civilians. Spider-Man quickly saves them. At a breakfast and briefing, Daken also uses his pheromones to agitate Victoria, but Osborn, in full armor, calms the situation. Victoria then debriefs the Avengers on the disappearances the two girls shown earlier, one of them is the secretary of state's daughter. He is calling the Avengers on a personal favor, as he controls the committee that controls the Avengers' financing. Hawkeye is predisposed to suspect that the girl's boyfriend, betting Victoria five dollars but she dismisses it, as the boyfriend was in Washington D.C. at the time; he rescinds his bet. Also, various people passing through Dinosaur, Colorado have all disappeared. Osborn sends the Sentry to check it out. As soon as the Sentry is away from the Tower, Victoria asked Osborn why he locked himself in his lab for two days and why he is fully suited up. Victoria tries calling the Avengers for any response, and then suddenly, the Avengers disappear. Up in the Helicarrier, Victoria attempts to take control of the situation, trying to think as the agents ask what to do. They end up battling the Molecule Man, who easily defeats the Dark Avengers by turning them into various objects. His companions suggest he at least kill the Avengers. Then suddenly they see Victoria, who declares that H.A.M.M.E.R. surrenders. Victoria Hand announces her surrender to Reese, considering that he easily bested The Avengers. However, the constructs of Enchantress, Beyonder, Zarathos and Mephisto throw possibilities at Reese about her lying or not. Using his powers, Reese erodes away her uniform to her underwear to check if she has any weapons, as she pleads him to restore the forty-four people that had passed through his home town. Reese responds by taking her into his dimension, showing her Osborn, naked and out cold. Then suddenly, Reese is attacked by The Sentry, who had managed to pull his molecules back together. They then fight. Reese once against destroys the Sentry, as H.A.M.M.E.R. launches its attack. This causes Reese to go berserk as he disassembles a plane. However, the Sentry reappears once again, demanding that he put everything back or he'll kill him. Reese complies restores all the people, including the Avengers, but the Sentry then destroys him. The Sentry realizes that he can control molecules as well, which is the reason he could never die. Unfortunately, he fears that he may be different than everyone else. Ms. Marvel offers to help realize that he is special as much as any other superhuman. He then takes off for home. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel tells Osborn that The Scarlet Witch's breakdown is nothing to what may happen with the Sentry. Later, back at Avengers Tower, Hand rings at Osborn's lab. He assumes that she wants to talk about the Sentry but she snaps that she's not his puppet. With his mental illness, he needs to get expert help; otherwise he's not fit to be Director of H.A.M.M.E.R. or leader of the Avengers. He reluctantly agrees. As he returns to the sanctity of his lab, he has another mental breakdown. Unknown to him, Loki is right behind him, smiling intently. Victoria and Osborn discuss the problems with Sentry. Luke Cage is on a hospital bed, very weak. Before him are Osborn and Victoria Hand, who demand that he concede the names and location of his fellow Avengers if he wants to free his family of prosecution. On the Helicarrier, Osborn is informed about the detection of the astral forms. The Helicarrier then receives an alert from Camp H.A.M.M.E.R., which the Dark Avengers respond to. H.A.M.M.E.R. then begins to transfer Cage to another location. But then they attempt to load him on a chopper, a magical projection of a werewolf springs out. This gives room for the rest of the team to retrieve Cage. Victoria Hand rushes onto the launch deck to stop them. But before she could even take a shot, Iron Fist slams a chi-focused karate chop on the floor, causing the Helicarrier to come crashing down. The Hood's gang is now tasked with killing the New Avengers. Noh-Varr leaves the Dark Avengers. Another group that Victoria and H.A.M.M.E.R. are monitoring is the Skrull Kill Krew, as they rampage across the country killing Skrulls. Osborn is at a press conference, confirming Sharon's surrender but refused to disclose any details to the press. This is being watched from a private jet, where Sharon is being held captive, with Victoria Hand keeping an eye on her. Sharon explains to the H.A.M.M.E.R. Deputy Director that she knows why. Victoria briefs Osborn regarding the incident involving Captain America, and begins his plans to deal with his newly strengthened enemies. The Dark Avengers confront the Mighty Avengers. Victoria and the team follow the Cabal's orders regarding a planned invasion of Asgard. Eventually, Osborn's descent into madness culminated in the Siege of Asgard. Hand was on board the Helicarrier for the entire duration of the assault, including the Air Force's attack on the ship, the fall of Asgard and the emergence of the Void. Return of the Void Victoria Hand trying to convince Norman Osborn to see a psychotherapist to deal with his recent stress, pointing out that Nick Fury and Tony Stark both did it. She wins the argument when she tells Osborn she feels he may be slipping back into his previous persona as the Green Goblin. Afterwards, she leaves Osborn to deal with Moonstone, who at the time was having sex with Hawkeye in the Avenger's tower meeting room. After Moonstone refused to go back to her room, Hand shot her with an alien weapon, causing her to spasm.Then suddenly, the sky suddenly turns an unearthly color, heralding the return of Sentry; surrounded by the mysterious black Void tendrils seen in the previous issue. The tendrils start to damage New York City, wrecking buildings and causing havoc. While the Dark Avengers work on crowd control Norman talks down Void/Sentry, telling him that this kind of destructive behavior will gain the attention of powerful members of the 616, enough perhaps that it may make them realize they have to deal with Sentry once and for all. As the Sentry powers down and restores all the damage, Osborn warns him that if this ever happens again, he won't be there to stop him. Glancing at the Watchtower, Osborn sees the Sentry's terrified wife Lindy Reynolds and realized that she may have caused his recent meltdown. Realizing he has to deal with this problem, the episode ends with Osborn sending Hawkeye to kill Lindy. Osborn tells Victoria Hand to evacuate the entire building, just as swarms of robotic locust unleashed from the Doombot infest the place. Osborn tells the Void to bring the Sentry, for the former can't be seen. While the Dark Avengers get on the Quinjet, Hawkeye gets Lindy Reynolds on a copter, while her husband goes to deal with the problem. When the Dark Avengers return to the Tower, the Sentry having destroyed the Doombot, the latter demands from Hawkeye where his wife is. Hawkeye claims that she committed suicide, having become afraid of her husband. The Sentry turned into the Void, refusing to believe him and demands to know what he did. Hawkeye claims innocence and states that he was trying to save Lindy. Turning back into the Sentry, he flies off to find Lindy. Osborn then tells Hand to send a squad to assist him and then inform the White House that Latveria made a terrorist act. When asked if it is true, Osborn said that he wouldn't lie to the government. He then approaches Hawkeye, who gives him a smile. Watching this, Hand realizes what happened. Norman Osborn is now locked in cuffs. Osborn's followers have been rounded up. Victoria Hand defends that she served her country, at which Spider-Man tells her to shut up. Rogers brings in Osborn, declaring that he will go to trial and later jail for his crimes. Moonstone and Bullseye take the opportunity to run, only for Ms. Marvel and Luke Cage to respectively stop them. Rogers then asks who else would like to attempt to escape. Hand then asks for a lawyer. Rogers responds that he knows who she is. In a small room, Rogers interviews Hand. Victoria said that she didn't regret anything and that she was trying to help the world. In response, he called her a patriot and told her to take a long weekend and report to her new post the next Monday morning. Her reaction was "What?". New Avengers However, Steve Rogers, who had replaced Osborn as America's top cop, reassigned her to assisting Luke Cage's New Avengers. When the New Avengers are moving into Avengers Mansion they are met by Victoria Hand, brandishing a gun, and saying that she has a note for Cage. Cage warns her to put the gun down but she insists that he take the note she has in her hand. The note is from Rogers, to tell Cage that Hand is here to help him and it's best that they give her a second chance. When Cage asks about the gun, Hand answers that she knows that they hate her guts and could have killed her. Cage responded with a powerful clap, sending flying across the Mansion hallway, before walking up to her and demanding to know why she worked for Osborn. Hand defends that she was just trying to help the world and figured out that his way was the bad the hard way. Seeing their expressions, she guesses that she should leave, even though Rogers asked her to. Even though Jessica Jones objects, Luke can only watch Hand walk out the gates. Cage, accompanied by Wolverine, approach Hand at a rooftop restaurant, noting how she wasn't disturbed by Osborn's actions. She presumed that he brought the latter to "stick" her, though Cage assures her that they are not as radical as Osborn. She explains that she thought that he believed in the greater good until he went off the edge and returned to prison, which is where she wants to be. When asked why she wanted to work with the New Avengers, she answers that they need someone to help with the difference between right and wrong; Wolverine could tell that she wasn't lying. Cage then accepts her into the Avengers. Avengers coordinators Maria Hill, Victoria Hand (who has contracted a cold), and Sharon Carter are in the middle of a meeting when the Absorbing Man storms the building. Though it was figured that he was depowered last time, he has apparently regained his absorption powers. With no time to gather the Avengers, Carter suggests that they tackle Creel themselves. She confronts Creel as soon as he emerges from the elevator and shoots down a glass chandelier on him, which he absorbs, allowing her to shatter him into a million pieces. Unfortunately, a sickly Hand warns them that Creel can reconstitute. The coordinators run into another room, where Hill tells Carter that she has prepared a room that should hold Creel until the Avengers arrive. And Hand has a plan: if Creel wants an Avenger, then they'll give him one. Using the building's intercoms, Hill is able to trick Creel into thinking that they have a new recruit being safeguarded. But the new "recruit" is in fact Hand, who tricks Creel into absorbing her cold, as he is locked up. When the coordinators return to the conference room, they find Spider-Man sitting among his webs, having arrived for a midnight snack. The exasperated ladies imply that Carter may shoot him. Victoria Hand is cursing in and around her car, venting that Steve Rogers placed her with the New Avengers, especially to put up with Luke Cage and Wolverine for the rest of her life. She then stops when the sky turns orange and demons descend on New York. The Avengers are forced to fight the invading demons. The demon invasion is revealed to be the lead by Agamotto. As the fighting rages on, back on Earth, Victoria Hand looks outside to see a crowd of people gathering at Avenger Mansion. She then looks to the sky and sees it opening once again. Spider-Man is suspicious of Victoria Hand because of her connection to Norman Osborn, but Cage and Jessica Jones vouch for her. The next subject is wages: everyone on the team will receive a paycheck. Cage becomes outraged, thinking that Rogers is attempting to buy him off, only for his wife to remind him that they are down on money and that he can't make that decision for the rest of the team. Spidey, who didn't get one, is told that he won't be paid unless he reveals his secret identity - something he is naturally loathe to do in the presence of Osborn's former right hand. The New Avengers also learn that there is a budget for some house help. Their new housekeeper then arrives, Wong, Strange's manservant. Strange greets him warmly, but Wong is surly. "If anybody touches my kitchen, I'll burn it to the ground." Hand comments that they are all insane. After an attack the New Avengers consult Victoria as to what the purpose of the Doombot was. Hand refrains from telling anything else for matters of national security, mostly because of Spider-Man's secret identity. But on the bright side, Iron Man and Steve Rogers are happy about the take down. The New Avengers team up with the Avengers and the and the Secret Avengers to battle Ultron. The Avengers teams come back together to battle the Serpent and the Worthy. At Avengers Tower, Steve Rogers is meeting with Hand and Hawkeye, informing them about the H.A.M.M.E.R. remnants contacting her. In response, she sent the New Avengers after them. She then informs Hawkeye about Mockingbird. After he leaves, Rogers warns Hand that H.A.M.M.E.R. will definitely come after her knowing she ratted them out. Hand acknowledges that, and state that she knows that everyone will blame her if Mockingbird dies. Victoria Hand is walking into her apartment when she is ambushed by Superia, who accuses her of sending the Avengers against her. Hand defends that this was all to gain Steve Rogers' trust and promises her aid in rebuilding H.A.M.M.E.R. Superia is brought to The Raft. But as soon as she is put in her cell, she notices a note slide under her door, with the face of the Green Goblin on it. She guesses that Hand must have sent it. Victoria helps Steve Rogers monitor the New Mutants as they battle the Sugar Man. They then have to battle the New Mutates. The New Avengers faced off against the Thule Society, which then led to them battling Skadi. Victoria informed a mealtime gathering of the team that Norman Osborn was being extradited for trial by an international court and were requesting a bit of token P.R.-friendly "super-force" for the transfer. Citing that the other Avengers team was unavailable, they have been chosen for this duty. During an attack by the Revengers, Victoria manages to reach her laptop and put out an alert. She is able to provide unexpected support: firstly, she has a gun, and secondly she can identify their attackers and name their weaknesses. Captain America after the after math of the Fear Itself event decides to put together a new Avengers team, Victoria is one of the people he consults in his decision. The new team discuss about the 14 missing agents. They were all H.A.M.M.E.R. agents, meaning H.A.M.M.E.R. is still around. Victoria was also working secretly for H.A.M.M.E.R., providing them with info to take the advantage from the Avengers. She did nothing to dispel the New Avengers' suspicion and dislike of her, since it made her cover as a mistrusted and disgruntled employee more convincing. After the New Avengers returned from a failed mission in Miami, Victoria revealed to the group that she was in contact with H.A.M.M.E.R. Victoria packed hastily in her apartment when the New Avengers turn up on the other side of her bedroom door. Despite a punch from Mockingbird and a terrifying illusion from Doctor Strange, she maintains that she isn't working for Osborn a claim the New Avengers start to believe only when Daredevil's enhanced senses confirm that she's telling the truth. The whole truth has come out about Victoria Hand: she was asked by Captain America to be a triple agent,spying on Osborn under the cover of being a mistrusted employee of Steve Rogers. Mockingbird and Ms. Marvel pressure her to call Osborn and lure him in. Osborn, however, suspects his agent has turned and calls the Dark Avengers, sending them to her address and telling them they will find the New Avengers there. Now freed, Captain America exchanges salutes with Victoria Hand and introduces Skaar. He tells them the Dark Avengers are going to prison, and that they need to confront Osborn next. Victoria is involved in the conflict between the Avengers and the X-Men. . The New Avengers are drafted in to help the Guardians of the Galaxy fight Thanos. Death of Victoria Hand When Daimon Hellstrom attempts to contact Doctor Strange to warn him of trouble on the astral plane, he is interrupted by a visit from Victoria. She comes bearing a message from Captain America, or so she claims, but as soon as Hellstrom lets his guard down she produces a magic lance and stabs him through the chest, killing him. Victoria attacks mystic Jennifer Kale and engages her in battle. Kale appears to teleport away before Hand can deliver the killing blow, though the noise alerts the police. Hand escapes through a portal before they discover her. Victoria returns to Avengers Mansion to find Luke loading the moving van. To the bafflement of the team, an FBI Special Agent and his team appear, followed by Maria Hill and SHIELD. They want to arrest Hand in connection with the disappearance of Jennifer Kale, but there is some evident conflict between the two groups. In the confusion, Hand suddenly seems confused, screams, and faints. Captain Marvel picks her up to carry her inside, and a little smile shows that the malevolent spirit who was possessing Hand is now inside Carol Danvers. S.H.I.E.L.D. and an FBI squad continue to stand off outside Avengers Mansion, while Doctor Strange runs everyone else out of the room so he can deal with Victoria Hand. He transports both of them onto the astral plane, explaining that he knows an evil spirit is after him, can possess anyone, and is likely to be inside one of the New Avengers. The astral plane is the only place he knows where he can safely hold a conversation. Hand asks if he knows who it is, and he replies that he is afraid it must be Daniel Drumm, back for revenge after the death of his brother. Strange and Hand see Daniel Drumm on the astral plane. He gloats for a moment before tearing Hand's astral heart from her body. The crowd outside hear her scream and run upstairs to find Strange next to a dead Victoria Hand. Both SHIELD and FBI agents try to secure the mansion as Strange tearfully apologizes to the room. Then he abruptly teleports away. At her burial, Captain America declared that she was "one of us". | Powers = | Abilities = Hand is a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with working knowledge of S.H.I.E.L.D. combat and weapons tactics, and is qualified in hand-to-hand combat and all SHIELD-issue weapons. She has a brilliant organizational mind, able to keep track of large amounts of tactical and personnel information, is trained in computer usage and financial software, and is gifted in mathematics, accounting practices and business administration. She is a skilled public speaker and is especially adept at fielding difficult questions from the press. | Strength = The regular strength of a woman who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = She has used S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.A.M.M.E.R. equipment such as handheld communications devices, winged flight packs and a "time bomb" that slows time within a small area to 1 /1000th of its normal rate. | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = Frequently armed with advanced SHIELD weapons, including paralyzing energy weapons, high-payload grenade launchers and more standard blasters. | Notes = * Chronologically, she appeared first in . * While being Deputy Director of H.A.M.M.E.R., she was granted Security Clearance Level 9. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Security Clearance Level 9 Category:Government Agents